Bruce Campbell
Bruce Campbell (1958 - ) Film Deaths *''Within the Woods (1978) ''[Bruce]: Dismembered with an axe by Ellen Sandweiss, after being possessed by the spirit. (Note: Since its initial limited screenings, this short film has been withheld from release by director Sam Raimi, due to its primitive quality.) (Thanks to Tommy) *''Crimewave (1985)'' [Renaldo the Heel]: Hit on the head by a fire escape ladder. (Due to the film's slapstick quality, it's unclear whether this was meant to be fatal or not, but I'll list it just in case.) *''Moontrap (1989)'' [Ray Tanner]: Killed and assimilated by the alien force; the "assimilated" Bruce is later destroyed when Walter Koenig destroys the alien mothership. (Thanks to Danny) *''Maniac Cop 2 (1990)'' [Jack Forrest]: Stabbed in the neck by Robert Z`Dar at a newsstand. (Thanks to Ben) *''Army of Darkness (1992) ''[Ash/Evil Ash]: Playing a dual role after being split off from his evil side, Evil Ash is shot in the face with a shotgun by Ash. Evil Ash later returns as a zombie, and is finally destroyed in an explosion after Ash hurls him out of a catapult with a lit bag of gunpowder.'' (Thanks to Patrick, Michael and Tommy)'' *''Congo (1995)'' [Charles Travis]: Killed (off-screen) by the gorillas in the jungle. His body is shown afterwards when Laura Linney discovers him later on. (Thanks to Patrick, Greg and Michael) *''Menno's Mind'' (1997) [Mick Dourif]: Dies (though I don't know the details). *''From Dusk Till Dawn 2: Texas Blood Money (1999)'' [Barry]: Killed (off-screen), along with Tiffani Thiessen, by a flock of vampire bats that fly into the elevator, in a film-within-the-film sequence. The scene ends as the bats fill the screen. (Thanks to Ben, Patrick and PortsGuy) *''Icebreaker (2000)'' [Carl Grieg]: Shot with a rocket launcher by Stacy Keach, just as Bruce is about to fire his own rocket launcher at Sean Astin and Suzanne Turner. *''Bubba Ho-Tep (2002)'' [Elvis Presley/Sebastian Haff]: Playing a dual role, "Sebastian" dies of a drug overdose while sitting on the toilet, while serving as "Elvis'" double (several decades before the story begins). "Elvis" is fatally injured while defeating the mummy (Bob Ivy); he dies shortly afterwards while looking up at the stars. (Thanks to Ben, Patrick, Danny and Tommy) *''Aqua Teen Hunger Force Colon Movie Film for Theaters (2007; animated)'' [Chicken Bittle]: Eaten by a lion while parachuting into Africa. (Played for comic effect.) (Thanks to Emmett and Tommy) *''My Name Is Bruce (2007) ''[Bruce Campbell]: Possibly killed (off-screen) by James J. Peck, after James bursts through the screen while Bruce is proposing a happy ending for the movie; the movie ends just as James attacks Bruce. (Played for comic effect.) (Thanks to Tommy) *''Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs (2009; animated)'' [Mayor Shelbourne]: Providing the voice of the mayor, he presumably drowns (off-screen) after his food boat is sinking and he is too fat to swim. His character doesn't appear in the sequel, further solidifying his fate. *''Cars 2 (2011; animated)'' [Rod 'Torque' Redline]: Providing the voice of a sentient car, he explodes when Professor Z (voiced by Thomas Kretschmann) and his evil cars fire an electromagentic pulse (hidden in a camera) at him after torturing him for information, igniting the combustible fuel they've put in his tank. We only see the explosion reflected in the lens of the camera. *''Machete Kills (2013) '' [Mendez Guerilla]: Shot to death by Demian Bichir TV Deaths *''American Gothic: Meet the Beetles'' (1995) [Lt. Drey]: Devoured by insects. *''Assault on Dome 4 ''(1996 TV Movie) [Alex Windham]: Accidentally blows himself up when he detonates his bomb not realizing it's been stowed away on the cargo bay of his spaceship. *'[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0119363/?ref_=nm_flmg_act_77 ''In the Line of Duty: Blaze of Glory]' '(1997 TV Movie)' [''Jeff Erickson]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the head after being severely wounded by being shot by the guard he ended up killing. (See also Luke Perry in Normal Life, based on the same story.) *''The X-Files: Terms of Endearment (1999) '' [Wayne Weinsider]: Shot by Michael Milhoan; he dies shortly afterwards while returning Lisa Jane Persky's soul to her. (Thanks to Tommy) *''Charmed: Witch Way Now? (2002) '' [FBI Agent Woody Jackman]: Shot in the chest when Alyssa Milano slow down and switch their places. *''Ash vs. Evil Dead: Bound in Flesh'' (2015) [Ashley 'Ash' J. Williams]: Playing both Ash and an evil clone that sprouts from his possessed severed hand, the clone is shot to death by Ray Santiago and Dana DeLorenzo when they figure out which one is the real Ash. Notable Connections Brother of Mike Campbell Mr. Ida Gearon (costume designer) Campbell, Bruce Campbell, Bruce Campbell, Bruce Category:Voice Actors Campbell, Bruce Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by dismemberment Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by stabbing in eye Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Death scenes by torture Category:Actors who died in Quentin Tarantino Movies Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:People who died in a Evil Dead film Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by insect Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Actors playing themselves Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Actors who died in Robert Rodriguez Movies Category:Deaths in the The X-Files universe Category:Death scenes by magic Category:People who died in Sam Raimi Movies Category:People who died in a From Dusk Till Dawn film Category:People who died in a Dracula film